R.O.D.
"R.O.D." is the third track in the album Coup d'Etat. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 네가 바로 내 기쁨 어린 아이 된 기분 네 생각 안 하고 버티기 길어봐야 10분 지금 너와 내 사이 냉정과 열정 사이 어떻게라도 좋아 If I could keep you right beside me 네 얼굴은 조각같이 너무 아름다워 너만 보면 난 동상같이 얼어 my superstar 넌 한 마리 butterfly 꽃밭의 나비효과 작은 미소에 내 맘속에는 폭풍이 일잖아 더 달아나봐 날아가봐 이 참에 나를 좀 알아가 봐 남자는 ‘애’ 아님 ‘개’ 라잖아 다른 놈 ‘매’ 같이 채가잖아 지금까지 못 느껴 본 사랑 줄게 I’ll be ya James Bond 끝까지 널 You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight 내가 지루한 현실주의자라면 넌 몽상가 너 가는 곳이라면 꿈속이라도 쫓아가 저 푸른 초원 위 그림 같은 집을 짓고 네 약지 손가락 위 엄지만한 다이아 찍고 세상을 선물할게 넌 그 주인이 돼주면 돼 이건 미친 사랑 노래 넌 그 주인공이 돼주면 돼 내 달력은 새빨개 왜 cuz everyday is your birthday 내 달력은 새빨개 왜 cuz everyday is your birthday 잘 들어나 봐 들어와 봐 제발 날 그만 좀 들었다 놔 한입 가지고 두말 할까 봐 소꿉장난은 그만 할까 봐 nah We ride or die 너는 Bonnie 나는 Clyde 우리에게 내일은 없다 tonight You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up girl even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight |-|Romanization= nega baro nae gippeum eorin ai doen gibun ne saenggak an hago beotigi gireobwaya sibbun jigeum neowa nae sai naengjeonggwa yeoljeong sai eoddeohgerado joha If I could keep you right beside me ne eolgureun jogakgati neomu areumdawo neoman bomyeon nan dongsanggachi eoreo my superstar neon han mari butterfly ggotbatui nabihyogwa jageun misoe nae mamsogeneun pokpungi iljanha deo daranabwa naragabwa i chame nareul jom araga bwa namjaneun ‘ae’ anim ‘gae’ rajanha dareun nom ‘mae’ gati chaegajanha jigeumkkaji mot neukkyeo bon sarang julge I’’ll be ya James Bond ggeutkkaji neol You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight naega jiruhan hyeonsiljuuijaramyeon neon mongsangga neo ganeun gosiramyeon ggumsogirado jjochaga jeo pureun chowon wi geurim gateun jibeul jitgo ne yakji songarak wi eomjimanhan daia jjikgo sesangeul seonmulhalge neon geu juini dwaejumyeon dwae igeon michin sarang norae neon geu juingongi dwaejumyeon dwae nae dallyeogeun saeppalgae wae cuz everyday is your birthday nae dallyeogeun saeppalgae wae cuz everyday is your birthday jal deureona bwa deureowa bwa jebal nal geuman jom deureotda nwa hanib gajigo dumal halkka bwa sokkubjangnaneun geuman halkka bwa nah We ride or die neoneun Bonnie naneun Clyde uriege naeireun eobtda tonight You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up girl even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight |-|English= You are my joy, I feel like I’ve become a little child I try to not think about you but I can’t last more than 10 minutes Between you and I is like between calmness and passion I don’t care how, if I could keep you right beside me Your face is like a statue, so beautiful When I see you, I freeze like having a frostbite, my superstar You’re like a butterfly, giving off a butterfly effect in a field of flowers Your small smile brings up a storm in my heart Run away, fly away, get to know me a bit more at this chance They say men are either like a child or a dog, other guys get pulled away like a whip I’ll give you a love that you haven’t felt till now I’ll be ya James Bond, till the end You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight If I’m a boring realist, you’re a dreamer I’ll chase you wherever you go, even if it’s in a dream I want to build a picturesque house on top of the green field Place a diamond the size of your thumb on your fourth finger I’ll give you the world, just be its master This is a crazy love song, if you can be the hero My calendar is covered in red, why? Cuz everyday is your birthday My calendar is covered in red, why? Cuz everyday is your birthday Listen carefully, listen carefully, please stop playing games with me You worried that I’ll be two-faced? That I’m playing pretend games? Nah We ride or die, You’re Bonnie, I’m Clyde There’s no tomorrow for us tonight You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight Category:Songs Category:G-Dragon Category:2013 releases